


Омут любви

by EkaterinaAlekseevna



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkaterinaAlekseevna/pseuds/EkaterinaAlekseevna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Разрешение на перевод, разумеется, получено.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Омут любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pool of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856469) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



> Разрешение на перевод, разумеется, получено.

Омут питали воды реки, но нельзя было сказать, чтобы он был ее частью. Георик подошел поближе, чтобы заглянуть в воду — и на ее поверхности тотчас начали появляться искаженные рябью образы.  
С минуту он смотрел в воду, а затем подозвал Михаила и спросил:  
— Михаил, что это за омут?  
Михаил улыбнулся несколько более ласково, чем обычно:  
— Я как раз гадал, обратишь ли ты на него внимание. Многие люди, приходя в Рай, все еще тоскуют по своим любимым, оставшимся на Земле, не сумевшим избежать Ада или пройти через Чистилище... Это повергает их в отчаяние, заставляя жалеть, что они познали любовь. Этот омут существует, чтобы напоминать им о том, как прекрасно было время, проведенное с их любимыми, и служить утешением в разлуке.  
— Значит, если омут показывает тех, кого я любил и кто пока еще не в Раю, я должен видеть в нем Лилит? — уточнил Георик.  
— Полагаю, да, но на самом деле это вовсе не обязательно должны быть те, кого в Раю нет. Просто люди, воспоминания о которых принесут твоей душе покой. — Михаил посмотрел на него недоуменно. — Если ты видишь не Лилит, то кого же?  
Георик давно уже принял решение больше не лгать друзьям, особенно перед лицом Господа. И пусть ему было немного неловко это признавать, он прочистил горло и честно сказал:  
— Сен-Жермен.  
— А? Что такое? — Сен-Жермен, казалось, давно потерял нить разговора. Но когда на его вопрос никто не ответил, он густо покраснел и, пробормотав: «Я, к-кажется, вижу в-во-он там своего знакомого!» — спотыкаясь, бросился прочь от друзей через лес.  
Когда он скрылся из виду, Михаил тяжело вздохнул:  
— Когда ты вернешься... Очень немногие будут помнить о том, что произошло. Ты, я, Парацельс — но не Сен-Жермен.  
— Но есть ли возможность?.. — спросил было Георик, но тут же осекся: все-таки он не хотел втягивать Сен-Жермена в свои проблемы... снова. Лучше ему не знать.  
— То, через что ему пришлось пройти, разрушит его психику. Для меня так же тяжело, как и для тебя, держать это в секрете от него и от остальных, но столь горький опыт мало кому принес бы пользу, вздумай мы поделиться им с миром, даже если бы нам и поверили.  
— Лилит бы поверила точно, но меньше всего на свете я хотел бы причинить ей такую боль, — ответил Георик. — Однако Сен-Жермен... Мне кажется, что он постарался бы понять, ради нас. Я не могу снова взваливать на него мое бремя.  
— Как это похоже на тебя — отдаляться ото всех. — Михаил наклонился к нему и понизил голос до шепота, хотя поблизости не было никого, кто мог бы их услышать. — Даже если мы и не можем рассказать ему правду о том, что произошло, не используй это как предлог, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Сен-Жермен был тебе верным другом и не заслуживает такого обращения.  
— Клянусь, я буду относиться к нему так же, как и всегда — как к одному из двух моих ближайших друзей.  
В этот момент к ним подошел Сен-Жермен. Легкий румянец все еще окрашивал его щеки, но, судя по тому, как он себя держал, их друг решил сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.  
— Вы двое вместе смотритесь довольно-таки... уютно.  
— Идиот! — Михаил тут же отступил от Георика на пару шагов. — Я просто обсуждал с ним личный вопрос!  
— Да неужели? И что же за тайное совещание у нас тут, м? — шутливо уточнил Сен-Жермен, и Георик засмеялся, а Михаил сложил руки на груди, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы выразить свое негодование фырканьем.  
— Может, мне и не стоило ничего говорить в твою защиту, — проворчал он.  
— Глупости, — в голосе Георика все еще звучал недавний смех. — Не стоит ревновать, Сен-Жермен, Михаил как раз говорил мне о том, насколько дорог ты его сердцу.  
— Михаэль Рамфет, я и понятия не имел! Вы ведь обычно так нерешительны в выражении привязанности...  
— Клянусь, вы двое совершенно невыносимы, когда объединяетесь против меня!..  
Когда Забериск вернулся на Землю, этот разговор и предшествующий ему водоворот событий стерлись из памяти Сен-Жермена, став тайной, известной лишь Михаэлю и Георику... но это не могло помешать последнему поддерживать связь с пребывающим в неведении другом, создавая новые воспоминания — вместе.


End file.
